einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Gauss Rifle
Description: Another Weapon left over in great numbers from the Altered wars. It accelerates a lump of metal to extremely high speeds via electromagnetic coils. This is not a complex idea; you point the end with the hole toward what you want dead, pull the trigger and hope whatever it is your shooting has a fatal allergic reaction to high speed metal. The internal bits might be high tech, but the general concept of the good ol' fashion death tube hasn't changed in thousands of years. The gauss rifle has a button on the side. When pressed it fires an overcharged shot. This is much more powerful than a regular shot, but has more recoil and has a chance of damaging the gun. Another button does the opposite, firing a subsonic shot, which is less powerful, but vastly quieter. There is a free magazine upgrade available that allows users to put multiple ammo types in a magazine and then choose which one they want. Gauss rifle special ammo: * AP rounds :: Armor Piercing round. Standard. :: Price: 1 token per magazine. * HP rounds :: Hollow point rounds. Good against soft targets. :: Price: 1 token per magazine. * "Melter" rounds :: Filled with nasty chemichals, this will ruin the day of everyone not wearing chem-off. * "Redshell" rounds :: High explosive/Incendiary rounds. Good for killing soft fleshy targets, bad for hard armored targets. :: Price: 3 rounds per token * "Blackshot" rounds. :: Something like buckshot, but packed with oblong and mildly sharp black pellets which weigh far more then they should. They tend to fill targets with lots of pencil thin holes. :: Price: 5 rounds per token * Kinetic rounds :: One of AM's inventions. Basically gauss rounds with a kinetic amp built into the tip. ::Due to Lurker corruption, kinetic amp output is no longer consistent. It can be much weaker or much stronger than expected. ::Requires explict permission from Steve! * Grav-rounds or G-shells :: One of AM's inventions. Creates a localized gravitational distortion that fatally crushes almost everything near its impact site. This round's destructive capabilities are only matched by nuclear rounds. If this wasn't clear from the previous statements: DO NOT USE IN CLOSE RANGE! ::Does not actually use automanipulators and is instead constructed by the Armory Master's strange magicks. * Vit-O-Phage :: One of AM's inventions. The all purpose organic killing shells are basically hollow point gauss shells filled with some nasty shrapnel and a chemical that causes carbon based organic compounds to break down. Causes terrible effects in organic, carbon-based life. *Mauler rounds :: Mauler rounds are basically tiny nail bombs. They're a bullet with a tiny pellet of high explosive in the center, packed in with hundreds of slivers of sharp metal. When it hits, it penetrates a few inches and then explodes. The explosion itself is bad, but it propels the slivers all through the body, slicing tiny cuts though organs and soft tissue. They're not always fatal immediately, but they're almost always eventually fatal due to sepsis, internal bleeding, organ failure or blood clots leading to heart attacks and strokes. They are not friendly bullets. Mostly used in low calibre civilian gauss pistols and rifles.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=152009.msg6453475#msg6453475 :: Price: 2 rounds per tokenhttp://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=155799.msg6813500#msg6813500 =References=